


a lost spirit [art]

by dgr



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, a ghost! (or is it), really simple art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgr/pseuds/dgr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur thinks he's found a ghost; carolyn disagrees</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lost spirit [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).




End file.
